divide_by_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Timelines
Timelines (also known as different quantum multiverses) are different to physical multiverses. physical multiverses have different laws of physics, but exist within the same physical plane and you can travel between them threw either teleportation or the slow physical journey. the septillion omniverses as a whole exists as a quantum multiverse. you cannot travel to other quantum multiverses easily or safely but you can travel between physical multiverses easily. Timelines/quantum multiverses explored in the lore Timeline 1: King Edward VIII was declared god emperor, they found some chernobylean technology that had fallen through the rift into Bermuda. The emperor proceeded to take over the planet, and travel throughout the universe spreading the British empire Timeline 2: Rome never falls and takes the planet. Timeline 64: The same as timeline 65 but Grigori and Divide by five never meet, a nuclear war starts on earth in early 2019 and Grigori, whilst returning from a nuked boston his airline crashed in was shot down over Portugal. Timeline 65: Germany never forms, the us collapses and in 2019 the neo erectus invade through the rifts, almost succeeding. the great bomb destroys Dora and half its galaxy at the end of the war The main timeline. timeline 66: The same as timeline 65 but the united human league makes a formal alliance with the united nations of dora, meaning that the asteroid is destroyed before earth is killed and the resource wars/ww3 don't happen. earth is the last surviving planet from the war as they were in a different universe to the Great bomb. the moon is destroyed in 2030. the earths sapient population is 78% Homo sapian 20% Homo funtime 2 % Garbage bin Timeline 67: the same as timeline 65 until Europe unites and declares war on Chernobyl/ Timeline 68: The same as timeline 65 up until 2200 when Dora begins to win the chernobreed-neo erectus war. The neo erectus surrendered In 2219 and were being wiped out in a genocide. this was finished in 2227, and Dora proceeded to hunt the galaxy for The 10 billion left. the war had driven them to be an extremely xenophobic society, and they proceeded attempt to annex the multiverse. all that is known is that by 2500 over half the galaxy they live in was annexed. they become less xenophobic over time however. Timeline 5000: the rift between universes never form, and don’t exist from here higher, except in some rare cases. In the 1990s britain votes to remove the monarchy. Timeline 5030: Germany wins World war one, ww2 happens in the late 20s, ww3 happens in the 1950s, and the world ends when the Bavarian republic nukes the xinjiang people's republic in 1984. After the 1919 victory of germany imperialism becomes more popular, and the only nation in the americas not owned by Europeans is bolivia. There are such colonies as “portuguese louisiana” and “russian panama”. Australia got split in ww3. Timeline 5031: like 5030 but bavaria doesn’t nuke xinjiang and the world stays relatively stable Timeline 6543: our real world. Timeline 6544: like our world but a filthy frank fan fell out of it, and began to think he was chin chin. He landed in timeline 65 in 2019. He is one of few cases of successful timeline travelling. Others include Article 13, who fell from timeline 64 to timeline 65, and the sentient ramen, who fell from timeline 1000005 to timeline 64 and 65. Timeline 6549: the usa collapses in 1959 Timeline 6590: the German reich wins ww2, and the british navy is leading a rebellion against Germany. The War was won on 20/12/1944 it has been 7 decades. the first rebellion was in 1945 in Bulgaria, but it was crushed. there is a cold war between japan and Germany. the last free country in Europe was spain. 1946 is a year where a vast amount of rebellions rise up put are promptly put down. in January 1947 The Netherlands declared independence and the S.S launched an invasion, giving a message The Siberian Soviet Socialist republic and Turkestan is the last remnant of the USSR. in December of 1948 England rises up, killing Obergruppenführer Oswald Mosley . Hitler is killed on the orders of himmler on victory day 1949. this almost leads to war with japan. ww3/the great liberation begins on 2nd july 2038. the second American revolution begins on the 17th of September 2038. the war ended on the 7th of April 2039. timeline 6591: The same as timeline 6590 but the reich has a civil war and Germany becomes communist in 1952-1953, the Nazi government continues to function with no control over the puppet states (neither does Germany) in Norway. timeline 7000: Germany wins ww1 but is liberal in the approach. ww2 happens with a german victory and Russia being broken apart. in 2036-37 Poland and Russia invade former lands and in late 2037 the Poland lithanian commonwealth and the Russian federation invade Germany. the Poland-Lithuania-Germany commonwealth is created. when it invades Czechoslovakia the American treaty organisation gets involved and declares war. this is how ww3 began, it ended in 2038 when most of the commonwealth was nuked by America, however england and wales lost all of the major cities. timeline 1000005: the multiverse is destroyed by the “reality bomb” in 1950 Timeline one septillion: the last timeline and most unstable.